Another Variable to the Equation  Heta Oni Fanfic
by BloodsuckerHater
Summary: This is a fanfic based of Heta Oni - What if there's more to the mansion the countries are confined in? The voice, for one. Who's is it, and how is it only Prussia can hear it? What if... What if the countries aren't even controlling their fate? What if..
1. A Cry in the Night or Day

**Wassup! I will be writing a Heta Oni fanfic, based off the anime Hetalia and the video gane Ao Oni. I hope you enjoy it. Before anything, the idea of this came from my good friend Berry, who is part of the group behind the author 'HetaliaMDBH' on .com. I would check out their stories if I were you. Now, onward with the story!  
><strong>

Prussia sighed, turning in the cot, his body sore all over. Today had been hard, as the days before him would be. He pulled at his white hair, trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. He decided to just stop fighting to keep his eyes closed. Prussia stared at the ceiling above, his red eyes thoughtful, as he recalled all that happened mere hours ago. He had once again heard that voice... he had thought maybe the others had too, but they just had stared at him weirdly. The voice was so familiar though... as if he heard it long ago. He chuckled softly. Maybe he was turning into England, hearing hallucinations...

Prussia suddenly stiffened against the floor, crimson eyes widening. What is that, he thought, feeling his blood being drained from his face. He could hear a girl crying nearby, muttering painfully to herself. Prussia's lips turned down in a frown. Was someone crying in the room?

He rose to a sitting position, looking at the others around him. Everyone was fast asleep, snoring or muttering to themselves quietly. No one looked to be gone, and clearly no one was crying. Prussia's face crinkled in confusion. Who was crying?

His eyes widened in realization. Could there be someone else here too? Who also was in pain? Who needed comfort? Prussia sighed before grimacing. He needed to find this girl, and see what he could do. Or maybe it was all in his mind, he tried to reason, the voice in his head... but the girl's cries disturbed him. He needed to go see who was making such a mournful sound.

Prussia quietly got up and dressed quickly, slipping his sword in its scabbard. He walked softly to the door and slipped through the small opening of it, walking down the stairs before reaching the room. The girl's cries came louder as he softly walked outside the room and into the hallway. He looked around, hoping that he would not meet up with the monster. It was the last thing he needed right now.

Prussia moved on, wincing every time the floor boards beneath his feet groaned. He 'sshh'ed at them, trying to step softly, but the floor boards seemed to ignore him as they kept on making creaks. He began to look around nervously, feeling as if the monster would come from any corner, but he still walked on. He passed many doors in the corridor, and he occasionally peered into them, but he didn't see the girl who supposedly was making the cries he still heard.

The girl's voice came louder as he neared the second floor. He looked down the stairs before quickly running down them. He sighed in relief when they didn't make a single creak. Prussia looked around, hand on his sword's hilt, as he approached the source of the cries. He couldn't help but to let a smile touch his lips. Maybe once he found this person, she would bring assets to the countries' survival. Maybe she would be one of the keys to get them all out of here…

Prussia began to race ahead, as the cries seemed to be around the next corner. His steps echoed down the hall as Prussia turned the corner and went on. However, his smile disappeared when he realized the cries were getting fainter. "Vhat the hell…" Prussia muttered before backing up a bit. It was not long before the voice got softer again. He sighed in frustration as he slowly walked forward, until he finally found the spot where the cries of the girl were the loudest. The problem was, there was no room to go into. The hallway was empty, and had no doors, yet next to that particular wall was where the voice was the strongest.

Prussia turned around in confusion. Where was the girl? Why were the cries loudest here? Prussia gasped as he realized something. What if the monster had led him here with the girl's painful cries, like leading a dog to a trap, to pick the countries off one by one… That bastard, Prussia thought, as a growl escaped his lips.

A floorboard creaked behind him, and in one fluid motion, Prussia had taken out his sword. A shadow was approaching the corner. Prussia waited, adrenaline already starting to run through his veins. His breaths came quicker, and Prussia swallowed back the scream that was crawling into his throat. Why did he not bring someone along? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now he would have to…

Once Prussia saw the figure, without a second thought, he struck.  
><strong><br>**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

"Ah!" Someone yelled out in surprise, as Prussia's sword completely missed the figure and hit the wall. "Watch where you aim that thing, you bloody git!" A British accent rang out. Prussia looked up in surprise. "England?" He questioned. The British young man growled, a blush creeping onto his face in anger. "Of course, who else would it be!" Prussia shrugged sheepishly as he sheathed his sword.

"Anyway, what the bloody hell are you doing out here?" Prussia sputtered out his reply, his accent heavy. "Me? Vhat about you? Vhat are you doing?" England stared at the Prussian man in anger before his green eyes softened. The British man nervously fixed his tie, before muttering something. "Eh? Vhat vas that? Mein gott, speak up!" Prussia said, grinning as he realized the British man was embarrassed. England sighed, averting his eyes. "I heard a voice, all right!" He finally yelled out. Prussia's grin wiped itself off his face when he heard that.

England turned redder and redder as he went on, not noticing that Prussia was not smiling anymore. "The cries were too loud! At first, I thought maybe one of my magical friends was crying, but they were not there! And I couldn not sleep..."

_As England lay there, listening to the cries, he thought maybe America was blabbering away in his sleep as usual. He sighed before letting a small smile slip onto his lips. Maybe America really still was a child at heart._

_England turned over to look at America's face. He was surprised to see that America was silent and clearly was not crying. England immediately got up and checked on everyone else, but no one was awake. England stood there for a while, confused, as he mused over possibilities.  
><em>_  
>He could not help but to let a gasp as he realized maybe there was someone else there, in the house with them. That, or it was in his head... England ignored that option. He quickly dressed himself, making sure his belt was on right, before slipping out of the room.<br>_  
>"I have been out here for a really long time though, Prussia. I did not know you were up too. When I left, you were still lying there." Prussia sighed in exasperation. "It's the messed up time thing. I could have sworn there vas nobody missing from the room, yet you say you've been out here longer."<p>

England nodded, before asking again, "So what are you doing out here?" Prussia shrugged, leaning against the opposite wall. "I heard the girl too. I just found this place when you came." England's emerald eyes widened. "So that means it wasn't in my head..." He muttered.

Prussia nodded, listening to the girl's cries for a moment, before scowling. "Idiot! Why didn't you vake someone? You could have gotten hurt, or vorst, killed! Do you vant Italy to go back again just because of your stupidity?" He said England. England looked severely angry as he retorted Prussia's comment. "Me! I can handle that bloody monster on my own, thank you very much! But you, why didn't you do that! You clearly do not have good aim, considering the fact you completely missed me earlier!" Prussia was about to say a comeback, but didn't say a word as he realized he had just criticized England for doing the same thing he had. "Verdammt..." The Prussian man muttered. "I thought so." England said, smirking, as he shook some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Prussia looked at the British man, blushing madly. "Shut up." He said to him. "You were wrong, Prussia, admit it." Prussia shook his head, his white hair flying about. "Never."

England shrugged, before looking back to the wall. "Have you figured out why the voice is loudest here?" The British man asked, trying to change the subject. Prussia sighed as he shook his head. "It confuses the logik aus mir." He replied, letting his native tongue slip. England nodded, not really listening.

"It confounds all logic... and if we both hear it..." The cries seemed to get louder, and both men grimaced at the pitifulness of it. England sighed. "Why couldn't have Canada or China been the ones who heard her... at least they would have offered more help than this wanker..." England muttered to himself. Prussia looked at England, anger in his red eyes. "Vhy you little..." Prussia pushed England, making him slam against the wall. The British man hit the floor with a slap. England rubbed at his arm before looking up at the Prussian man in anger. Ow! You git! What was that for?" "You don't think I can hear vhat you say, you little lausbub!" Prussia yelled out. "What I said is true anyway!" England yelled from the floor. "I mean, come on! It's not like you have an single idea of figuring..." England was cut off at the sound of the wall moving.

Both men stopped arguing long enough to see the wall before them move, revealing a doorway. Prussia smirked, crossing his arms. "You vere saying, idiot?" He said, voice full of gloat. England got up from the floor, blushing slightly. "Shut up." He muttered.

The British and Prussian men stared at the door, not sure what to do. "Let's check it out!" Prussia said, getting excited at finding another doorway. England shook his head. "We should wake the others first. Who knows how long we have been gone?" Prussia shook his head. "No need. The two of us can fight the monster if he appears, especially if me, my awesome self, is here. Either vay, I don't think he vill appear. Ve've been out here yelling for a while, and he still hasn't come." Prussia pushed the door open. "Come on, I'll race you!" He grabbed England's hand and pulled him along, as he raced into the dark long hallway behind the door.

After some time, England managed to slip out of Prussia's grasp, finally giving in. Prussia smirked, filled to the brim with satisfaction. He stopped running, and they walked together down the hall. "How long do you think this hallway is?" Prussia asked after a while, his red eyes bright in the dim lighting. England shrugged, just glad to have some company. He didn't like what he was seeing in the darkness of the corridor before them. He didn't dare to tell Prussia though, as they neared the end. By now, the cries seemed to be right up ahead, echoing throughout the tunnel.

"Huh?" Prussia said a bit loudly, staring at the white door in front of them. "This doesn't really make sense..." The white door had a silver door knob, and looked brand new, without a single mark, scratch, or smudge of dirt on it. It looked out of place from the dirty and dark hallway Prussia and England found themselves in.

"Um... do you want to open it?" England asked, hesitancy clearly in his voice. Prussia shrugged, sighing. "Might as vell..." Prussia gripped the doorknob in his gloved hand, and turned it ever so slowly. The door was slowly pushed opened, and the sight behind it made both men gasp in surprise.  
><strong><br>**


	3. Feel Green, Flying Mint Bunny Experience

Bright light entered the tunnel, and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. Before the British and Prussian men was a white room that seemed endless from their position. England and Prussia stared into it, mesmerized, before noticing there was something else in the room.

A young girl with unruly hair was sitting in one corner, grabbing herself as she cried. Thick tears fell from her eyes, dripping down her face, and her cheeks were flushed. As they realized a few moments later, this girl was the source of the cries they had both heard. In the other corner, however, was a sight that surprised the two men. In that corner was a doll-house exact replica of the house that the countries were confined in. It was open, so all the rooms were visible.

England immediately went to check on the girl, while Prussia, more interested in the doll house, went there. England softly approached the girl as Prussia kneeled in front of the doll house, taking in its detail. Prussia could see that it showed in a detailed manner every room, hallway, basement, and crook and canny the countries had discovered so far. As weird as it was, it wasn't what disturbed Prussia at all. What disturbed him the most was right in the room before they reached the countries' base. In that room were dolls, each representing a country.

England knelt down next to girl, not sure what to say. The girl didn't respond to him, as if not noticing they were there. England sighed inwardly. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, or just to get her to tell him her name. After a moment, he hesitantly lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't stop crying. "There, there. It's all right…" England lulled, making his voice soft and soothing. Maybe the first thing he should worry about is to make her stop crying. He didn't like hearing her painful cries.

In the doll-house, Prussia could see dolls that resembled Germany, Italy, Russia, China, America… He went through the dolls; gently putting each back in its place. He quickly noticed that in the second floor there was an empty space. In that space was where the dolls that represented England and Prussia were. He gently picked up his own doll with a feeling of fluttering butterflies in his stomach. He scoffed once he saw its face. "My nose is not that big…" He muttered to himself, putting it back, before reaching to pick up the one that looked like England. He held the doll between his fingers for a moment, before shrugging and throwing it over his shoulder, not bothering to see where it landed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" England suddenly yelled out. Prussia quickly looked up, hand at his sword's hilt, thinking maybe the girl had hurt him, but what he saw made his red eyes go wide. In what seemed to be in slow-motion, he saw England being thrown back by an invisible force, before hitting the opposite wall hard. England fell to the ground with a thump. "England!" Prussia cried, about to run to his aide, but then he noticed something. He looked down to his feet, staring at the England doll, and noticed that it had landed face first on the ground. He looked back to the real England, who had landed in the same position and was now yelling obscenities while being red in the face with anger. _It couldn't be… _Prussia thought, chuckling nervously to himself. No, he was going to prove it to himself, he thought while trying to be rational. Of course it wasn't in anyway related…

Prussia quickly lifted the England doll. "AAAAH!" England screamed, lifted into the air. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled, flailing his arms and legs, trying to grasp something stable. Prussia stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, before grinning evilly. "THAT IS SO COOL!" Prussia yelled, and moved the hand that held the England doll to the left. 'WOAH!" England cried, suddenly moved with the movement. "KESESESESESE!" Prussia cried with joy, moving England with the doll all over the room, occasionally making him hit the wall.

After time, England somehow put two and two together. "PRUSSIA, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ARE DOING IT, BUT STOP!" England yelled, feeling sick from all the movement. "Never!" Prussia proclaimed, moving England even faster. "Please, I feel sick…" England said softly, his face green, as he held his stomach. Prussia didn't like the possibility of England puking on him, so he set the doll gently back in its place in the house.

England floated to the ground, and he couldn't be gladder. Once his feet touched the stable ground, he quickly ran to a corner and emptied the contents of his stomach. Prussia, with a look of disgust, looked away from England hacking up his stomach. His eyes drifted over to the girl, and he turned so he would be facing her. As Prussia had noticed, she had stopped crying a moment ago, but was still in the same position. Prussia raised a questioning eye brow. Who was she?

England finally straightened himself, wiping his mouth from the bile. "You better not tell anyone about this…" England angrily muttered to Prussia as he came up to him, before noticing the girl.

The girl was now staring at the two men, her eyes wide with fear. "No, this shouldn't have happened…" She whimpered as she looked at them. "This can't…" England stepped forward, still feeling dizzy. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently, while Prussia asked, "What are you talking about?" The girl shook her head softly, before responding.

"You shouldn't be here."


	4. Puppeteer and Her Puppets

The words confounded both men. Prussia was now looking at the girl in a new light. It was her voice... her voice was the one he had been hearing in his head all this time. England, on the other hand, just could not comprehend it.

The girl pushed herself farther against the wall, clearly afraid of something, making herself look smaller. She looked up at them with her ever changing eyes, and Prussia could not stop from looking into those eyes. They looked so familiar… "Who are you?" Prussia asked softly after a moment, while England stood there, musing. "You can call me Terentia..." The girl said softly, a hint of an accent in her voice, before looking away from England and Prussia.

Prussia waited for her to say somethng else, but she stayed silent. "Vhy vere you crying?" He finally asked. The girl raised her head again, and stared into Prussia's red eyes. Her eyes began to water, and she was crying all over again. "Oh, it is my entire fault! My fault, I tell you! This would not have happened if it were not for me!" She yelled out, looking up at the men. "I tried, I really did!" England stared at her in shock, not sure what to think of the sudden outburst. Prussia stayed quiet though, waiting for her to stop screaming. "I think I am making it better, though." She finished quietly, tears still falling.

England was not sure what to say or ask. It was clear she seemed a bit emotionally unstable, but she seemed to know something. What did she mean, it was her fault? What was her fault? What was all this? The dolls? It was clear that it was magic, voo-doo to be a bit more specific, but what was it there for?

He had to ask her something else though, because England was afraid to make her cry again.

"What are you doing here?" England asked, deciding that was a safe question, setting aside the rest of his questions for later. Terentia shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I would ask you the same thing, but you took the words from my mouth." She replied, her voice stronger than a moment ago, before she shook her head disapprovingly, as if disappointed in them for not realizing this obvious fact. "Eh?" Prussia said, surprised. Terentia slowly stood up, surprisingly standing at about England's height level.

England and Prussia looked at Terentia, both not sure what to make of her appearance. Terentia had on a long, fuzzy, moss green shirt that reached mid-thigh, the sleeves hanging loosely off her wrists, and was obviously too big for her as Terentia crossed her arms. She had scruffy jeans under this, with muddy combat boots on her feet. What was surprising was that there were dry blood stains that covered everything she had on. She wasn't hurt, or at least it didn't seem like it. Tear streaks ran down Terentia's cheeks, making her look defenseless and young. She couldn't be any older than seventeen, fourteen at the least. It was truly hard to tell for the countries what her age was.

"What do you mean? … That we shouldn't be here?" England finally managed to ask, for some reason feeling panic. "You come from out there, right?" The girl asked bluntly, pointing to the white door that was still wide open. "Yeah, but..." Prussia muttered. "You cannot be here then." The girl said again. "But... why?" England asked. "That does not matter right now, … but..." The girl smiled widely. "But I led you here, so it is all right for now." England shook his head, confused.

"What… what are you doing here? Where is here?" England asked. Terentia shrugged. "It is here." She simply replied. "But… why are you here?" The smile came back on her face. "That is the question, is it not? The thing that burns in the mind, but not soul? What is it to be, if it is not to be what it is?" She said, smirking at them. She clearly was not the girl who had cried mere moments ago. Prussia shook his head. "Stop with the riddles!" He yelled out, as his head was hurting for some reason and her voice was making his headache worse.

Terentia chuckled. "My deepest apologies, good sirs. It is just incredibly amusing to mess with you." England looked at her in anger. "I don't care about your bloody riddles, Terry, or whatever your name is! I asked you questions, and I expect answers!" She shrugged. "The name is Terentia, asshole." She retorted, making England angrier. "Following your questions, if you must know, I, as you would say, live here."

Prussia nodded, taking this in, while keeping an eye on England. He didn't want him to ruin this chance to get answers. "How long have you been here?" Prussia asked. With a sigh, Terentia leaned back on the wall. "Longer than I can remember." She murmered softly, eyes downcast. Prussia looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Well, to make things simpler for you, I've been a loner longer than you, Gilbert." Terentia said, smiling at his facial expression. Prussia seemed to pale, though the motion itself was a bit impossible. "W-who told y-you my human n-name…" He stuttered out, clearly shaken. Terentia smiled cheekily at him. "I know a lot about you guys, for it is my duty to do so." "Wait, what?" England said, confused.

"You see, Arthur, I have been here since the beginning of the very existence of this house. I have seen things you cannot imagine, as a country or a human." Their eyes widened. "Wh-what?" England stuttered out. She sighed. "Do I need to say this in a simpler way? I know almost everything about this place, which is a whole lot more than you." England and Prussia looked at each other. England decided to not bother to ask about how, why, or any of those questions that were not important to the countries' survival.

"What can you tell us about this place?" England asked quickly, hoping she would tell them. Terentia nodded to herself before responding. "Simple. The dolls there represent each of you, and move with you. But then, of course, as your friend Gilbert demonstrated mere moments ago, others can control the doll and make the person move." She turned back to the dollhouse.

"Moreover," She continued, motioning to it, "if others who are suppose to move these dolls, move them, you wouldn't even know you were controlled. Why? The thought would enter your mind and you would do it, thinking you were the one who thought of it. In reality, it was others who did it." Both men stared at her in disbelief. "For example, like Gilbert did, he threw your doll and moved you around in mid-air, and you had no control, Arthur." She shrugged.

"It's just the way it is."

England stared at the girl, surprised out of his mind. "But… what of the monster? Do you control him? Why would you do that?" Terentia looked up, for once a grim and annoyed expression on her face. "I will not speak of that." She said darkly, but England continued. "What are our lives to you? How is it that we are but mere humans here, huh? What of the time thing? Do you control that too?" Terentia got up from her knees, looking incredibly angry. "England…"Prussia warned, but he wouldn't hear it. "Did you help it kill us, make the mistakes of past loops?" Terentia only glared back into England's eyes, and that set him off. "WHAT OF US, OF POOR ITALY!" England began to scream. "WAS THIS ALL FOR YOUR OWN AMUSMENT, MESSING WITH LIVES AS IF YOU OWNED THEM, CONTROLLED THEM? WHAT OF-"

"ENOUGH!" Terentia suddenly yelled, silencing England. Her eyes had turned to a vivid green, reflecting her bad mood. "How dare you accuse me of those things! Do you not understand my position? Have I not explained as plainly as I could?"

A moment of silence passed, both countries a bit shocked. Terentia sighed after no one said a word. "I guess not." She mumered sadly, turning away from them.

Prussia elbowed England, who was looking a bit ashamed. "Nice going, dummkopf." Prussia sneered. England sneered back. "Shut up! Don't tell me you wouldn't have asked the same questions!" Prussia shook his head. "Understand, England. It's clear the girl is alone, and is in so much of pain that she cries. How can you not understand? Have you never experienced something so painful that you vished to change it, to go back, and that makes you cry every time you think of it?" England looked at Prussia, immediately thinking of the day America left him…

_"All I want is my freedom!" America screamed through the pouring rain. England stood, breathing heavily, as he listened. He clenched the gun in his hand, waiting for a miracle, anything. He didn't want to do this, not to America, his only family… "I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother! From now on, consider me independent!" England's eyes widened in shock and hurt at those words. No, he thought, his eyes stinging with the threat of tears. You are my family, my only true family...You can't do this to me..._

England stepped out of the memory, looking away from Prussia. "No, I do…" He muttered, pain already throbbing in his heart. "Then you cannot just burst out at anyone. You should just vait for her to explain." Prussia said. England nodded, understanding. Neither wanted to point out the obvious: Prussia was acting like the mature one while England was acting like a child.

Terentia suddenly sighed in a sad manner. "I believe it's time for you to leave now. I was wrong to think this was the time to meet with you finally." She shook her head. "You do not comprehend well yet, and I am only confusing you. None of you were meant to know so much of how things are." Terentia nodded to herself. "Yes, you have to leave now."

Prussia and England stared at her in surprise, not sure what to make of her little speech. "Um, what do you mean?" England finally asked, getting a bad feeling.

Terentia walked over to the doll-house and kneeled before it. She reached into it and picked up the England and Prussia dolls. Both of them gasped as England and Prussia were lifted into the air. "Good-bye, Gilbert and Arthur. When the time is right, we shall meet again. Until then..." She said, looking at them, before moving her hands through the doll-house.

Prussia and England were suddenly pulled back into the tunnel, both struggling to be put down as they moved through the air. Prussia groaned as he felt a weight on his chest and back, making it hard to breathe. "England! You feel that too?" He managed to wheeze out. "Y-yeah!"England answered after a moment.

"Vhat is happening?" Prussia yelled as they sped through the corridor. England looked back the white door, still able to see in the doorway the girl moving them through the house. The door, however, slowly closed by itself, and it all was darkness in the hallway. Prussia's red eyes glowed in the dark as he thrashed about. "England! You're the magical one here, explain!" He screamed again, hysteria clearly in his voice. "She's pulling us back, through those voo-doo dolls! You should know; you are the one who messed with them!" England yelled to him, as they reached the original corridor. As they were being pulled away around the corner, Prussia was able to see the doorway close and the wall fix itself, making it seem like the doorway never existed in the first place.

They quickly flew up the stairs and sped up as they moved along. "I think I know where we are going!" England yelled, raising his arm as he pointed his finger. "We're going to our base!" Prussia looked to where England was pointing, and saw the door that led to the room. "Oh shit..." Prussia muttered as he realized they weren't slowing down.

Both of them hit the door, forcing it open. Before Prussia or England could even cry out in pain, they unexpectedly slammed against the wall and fell to the ground below. The bookcase shook, threatening to fall on them, but it stood in its place.

England groaned in pain, angry that once again he had fallen flat on his face. He slowly raised his head, looking around before seeing Prussia lying on the ground next to him. "Prussia? You all right there?" England asked weakly, his body hurting all over. Prussia didn't stir, his body still. England waited for a response from him, before asking again. "Oi, Prussia... Gilbert! Are you okay?" England yelled in panic as he crawled to Prussia's side.

He gasped in surprise as he saw that there was a cut on Prussia's forehead and blood was flowing heavily from it. The carpet was soon stained with the liquid, andEngland felt a bit sick. "Oh no…" He looked around, looking for something to help stop the blood flow with, before noticing the bed in the corner. England quickly got up and ripped a long strip of cloth from the sheets. He hurried back to Prussia and wrapped the cloth around Prussia's forehead, making a makeshift bandage.

I'm going to have to tell everyone everything… so much information… so much magic, England thought grimly. "Come on… we have to get back to the room…" England muttered as he tried to lift Prussia by the arms. "Man, you are heavy…"England said angrily to himself, before leaving Prussia on the floor. He mused, trying to think of way of doing this. "I'll wake the others, they'll help… they must be worried sick…" England rationalized to himself, as he started to go to the door.

England's feet began to shake however, and his vision was turning fuzzy. He shook his head, trying to shake it off. It's just from the slam, that's all, England thought as he approached the door. Just as England was turning the doorknob, he suddenly realized there was a warm sensation running down the side of his face. England touched his cheek and raised his hand to his eyes. His black gloves were covered in blood. "Oh," England said softly before falling to the ground, feeling woozy and disoriented. I guess I also got cut, he thought weakly. "Ugh…" England groaned, before closing his eyes and slipping into unconsciousness.

**Ugh, I know it sucks. I feel like I wrote Prussia and England out of character, but I hope I clarified a few details. Hope you enjoyed it, and will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Dream or Reality

England's eyes whipped open, gasping as he quickly sat up. He breathed heavily, and looked around him. He was in the countries' base, lying in his bed, not bleeding on carpet below with Prussia. The countries were still asleep around him, and after a moment he was able to spot Prussia in his bed, eyes closed and looking peaceful. He, both of them, were okay, nothing was wrong. England sighed in relief, lying back in his bed, hands over his eyes. It was all a dream… wasn't it? There was no way he got here without help. Or…

No, it was too much take in. Just more sleep, England thought as his eyes began to droop. I need more sleep…

* * *

><p>"Do you think he is going to wake up soon?" Someone asked softly, their voice somehow wedging into England's mind. "Nah, dude! He's probably going to sleep more, yah know how it is!" Someone exclaimed a bit too loudly, making England groan and roll to the other side. "See? He isn't going to wake up soon! Just do it already!" The second person said. "Ah, but no… we shourdn't. It is rude of us to wake someone rike this." The soft voice said. "Fine, bro. I'm totally doing it!" A sigh was heard, before footsteps began to fade away, and the second voice began to giggle. England became aware, through the grogginess in his mind, that something bad was going to happen to him. At least, something was going to happen that was going to annoy him.<p>

"YO, BRITISH DUDE!" A familiar voice yelled in his ear. "IT TIME TO WAKE UP!" Eyes flashing open, England automatically punched the source of the voice, body in panic. "OW!" America yelled, falling back as he held his nose. "That hurt, man!" He said loudly. England stared at him, before growling angrily "You stupid wanker!" He yelled, getting up. "What exactly were you trying to accomplish doing that?" America groaned, before answering him. "Well, I is trying ta surprisa ya, ya know, wake ya…" America responded, before backing away. "Ugh, your grammer is almost as atrocious as your language!" England yelled, before sighing in exasperation.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" England muttered softly, staying silent for a moment. He sat there, thinking about the past, noticing as America lost interest in his silence and walk away. "Idiot… worrying about grammar in these times…" England muttered, before chuckling softly to himself. Well, it was something positive to worry about, he rationalized with a soft smile.

England sat back down on his bed, still musing. He quickly dressed, almost feeling chirper as he stuffed his boots on. He felt as if something was nagging him on the back of his mind though; something that he should know but had forgotten for the moment.

His eyes suddenly widened as his mind was flooded of memories: the girl, the dolls, falling on his face, the blood…

He looked around, noticing bustling countries around him, before sighing quietly. They were safe, kind of, right? Nobody knew of their place, and clearly, the whole incident had to be a dream. Or at least, it made more logical sense that way. England shook his head. No, for the time being, he couldn't think logically. He had to think that anything was possible, and that meant anything.

Before England could do anything, he had to check upon Prussia. If he didn't know anything about Terry or whatever her name was, England thought, then that means it was nothing more but a horrible nightmare. He looked around the room before noticing Prussia in a deep discussion with his brother, Germany. He sighed before walking over there. "Morning, Germany." England said awkwardly, coming up from behind him. "Morning… Prussia." Germany and Prussia turned, looking at England. "Um, hey… Germany, do you mind if I talk to your brother?" England asked nervously. Germany rose a questioning eyebrow, "Of course, England." Germany replied in his deep voice, looking a bit confused. He walked away after a silence, leaving Prussia and England alone. "Um...Can I talk to you, somewhere private?" England asked after a moment, and Prussia nodded.

They immediately walked to the bathroom, the only place that was really private in the base. England closed the door behind them, and after making sure no one in there, he began to talk. "Prussia, in all seriousness, did you have a dream last night? An extremely weird and magical dream, with dolls and a girl?" England asked, almost afraid of Prussia's answer. He felt so nervous inside, because if Prussia knew of what England was asking, then that means it was all real. That would mean the countries were basically being sort of controlled through magical dolls, the girl with weird attitudes was real, that she could be controlling them, and, though it wasn't really important, England had fallen twice on his face and had puked. Just thinking about the flying experience made him feel nauseous, but England had to just know if it was real, that it hadn't been just a stupid dream.

Prussia stared at him, red eyes wide. "You mean to say… Terentia, the dolls…" A look of realization came onto Prussia's face. "That means it vas all real… every bit." He looked sick, but England had a feeling he looked even worse. "It vas real? I had myself convinced it vas just another vild dream…" Prussia muttered, before looking back to England in desperation.

"But, ve have to be wrong! It has to be a coincidence ve had the same dream! There is no vay ve made it here!" Prussia said with urgency, as if almost wanting to believe it wasn't real. "There is no proof!" England almost sighed in relief, glad to have an excuse to not believe the reality, nodding in agreement to Prussia's weak reason. "You are right. You were bleeding heavily from the forehead… you at least would have a scar or something, but you look the same." "Right! And… and…" Prussia looked almost happy as he tried to think of reasons why the dream wasn't real. "And…"

He leaned against the wall, before trying to slide down to the seat. "AH!" Prussia suddenly yelled out in pain, grabbing his chest. England looked at him in surprise. "Prussia? You okay?" He said in panic. Prussia shook his head, face pinched up. Slowly, Prussia lifted his shirt, groaning in pain.

Both of them gasped as they saw a huge black bruise forming on his chest. "No vay…" Prussia said, before hurriedly taking the shirt off. He went to the mirror and looked at the bruise, not understanding how it got there. England, however, felt a bit sick as he saw Prussia's back. "You got one back there too…" He muttered. "Huh?" Prussia said, before twisting his body to look at himself in the mirror. As England had said, there was also a bruise on his back.

"Oh gott…" Prussia said aloud as he realized what the shape of the bruises looked like. As England had concluded, the bruises were in the form of huge thumbs, as if someone had pressed hard on both sides of Prussia's body. "Terentia's doing, remember? The dolls? I guess she was pressing a bit too hard on yours..." England said simply, his face being reflected next to Prussia's in the mirror. Both had a mixture of horror and sadness on their faces.

"Vhat are ve going to do? Vhat do ve tell the others?" Prussia's reflection asked, eyes clouded. "We don't say a word. We don't even mention it. Clearly, they don't know we were gone, and we leave that way. We need to go back there, and ask her, no, demand more answers from that girl. We have to know more before revealing any of this to the others. Our survival depends on it." England's reflection answered; face looking grim with his thick eyebrows pressed together in determination. "All right, I'll go vith you." Prussia's reflection said, his head nodding in agreement. England's reflection nodded back, before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Prussia to get his shirt back on.

Prussia gingerly pressed on the bruise on his chest, wincing in pain. "Vhatever ve are mixed in now…" He said aloud, almost afraid to utter the words he knew were true, staring into the red eyes in the mirror, "…it isn't going to be from our vorld... just like everything else."

* * *

><p>"We're taking the next patrol." England said to the rest of the countries, motioning to Prussia and himself, as Japan and China came back from doing so.<p>

"Tell us when we get back if you are able to contact the others outside." Prussia added, as he made sure his scabbard was on correctly.

Japan, who had been cleaning his sword, looked up and nodded at them both. "Just be carefur, arr right?" Japan said worriedly. "China and I didn't see him, ruckily, but it feels rike he is just being patient for something." China nodded in agreement. "Just look around and then come back." China said, before waving a good-bye and walking away to take a rest.

England and Prussia looked at each other. They knew they weren't going to exactly do that, but they weren't exactly lying about anything either.

As soon as they left the base, walked down the stairs, and were in the corridor, they ran. Both men almost crashed into walls as they hurried to the corridor they had found each other in last night. After flying down the flight of stairs, Prussia and England were easily able to locate the wall from last night.

The only problem now: to get it to open again.

Prussia stared at it, before touching the wall. "Oh..." He muttered, remembering that one important fact. "Now how do ve get it open?" Prussia asked England, but he had wasn't listening. England was already trying some spells.

After some fail spells to get it open, England grunted in frustration. "Are you sure this is the right wall?" He said angrily, turning to look at Prussia. Prussia sighed before showing him a long scratch on the opposite wall. "That vas from yesterday, unless you forgot." He explained, and England grudgingly nodded.

"Vhat happened exactly vhen it opened?" Prussia asked himself, as England said to the wall, "Open Sesame!" He groaned as nothing happened. "It's not like I really expected that to work, but come on!" England said angrily, kicking the wall. He sighed, and crossed his arms. "What other spell gets things open…" England muttered to himself, closing his eyes as he thought deeply.

Prussia stared at the wall, and then he looked at England. Hs eyes went from England to the wall as he thought, when finally the memory came back. His red eyes got a mischievous look when he remembered. "Oh right…" Prussia chuckled. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this... He slowly came up behind England, who still was thinking, not really listening to Prussia's chuckling. Before he could do anything to stop it, Prussia pushed England against the wall, making him slam against it, and fall on his back.

"Ow!" England yelled out, looking up from the ground as he rubbed his arm. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Prussia looked at the wall, still grinning, expecting to see it open, but it didn't. "Verdammt, it didn't vork …" He said, surprised. "What do you mean, it was supposed to work?" England said angrily as he got up. "Vell, I was just re-enacting last night." Prussia said casually, but couldn't help but let out another grin.

"Ugh, idiot!" England said after a moment, at Prussia and himself. "Remember what Terry-" "Terentia," Prussia interjected. "Yeah, whatever, Terentia. Well, remember what she said? We couldn't meet her again until the time was right." Prussia groaned with disgust. "Isn't now the time?" He said, his voice scratchy and angry. "Yes, but, no. I guess we aren't good enough for her, or some other bloody excuse to not tell us more." England sputtered out, clearly pissed off. It was clear to Prussia that England really hadn't gotten off the right foot with the girl. Prussia sighed.

"Now vhat?"

**X3 I feel like a freaking mad genius, with all my cliff-hangers. Hope you enjoyed the random America awakening in the beginning, though it was kind of OC Heta Oni. Before anything, this is not a pairing story of England and Prussia. I just have them as the main characters pairing because the story so far is mainly from their point of view. Anyway, I will update as soon as I can, so until then, PEACE! **


	6. Troubled

Prussia sighed, staring at his treasured blade. Questions and memories had been going around his head, and he had no one to vent to, or anywhere to just think clearly. He hadn't known where else to go, so he had slipped inside the hallway in the bathroom.

His legs were splayed out in front of him, and the bench beneath him groaned comfortably as Prussia shifted in his seat. Prussia wiped a finger over the rust of the blade and grimaced when he felt how scratchy it was. Maybe he would get around to cleaning it… or not. Who knew? He looked up into the reflection of the mirror before him.

As Prussia thought, all he saw was a troubled young man holding a sword. Weak, maybe, and pathetic.

Prussia sighed again, before looking up to the ceiling. Sure, he was awesome, but… this was all beyond him. Just like everything else in this fucking house, Prussia thought bitterly. "Now vhat?" Prussia asked himself softly.

He closed his eyes, and thought about that one particular memory, the last real conversation between England and himself…

"_Now vhat?" Prussia asked England, as he stared at the wall. _

_England just stood there, back to Prussia. He was silent, and Prussia waited for him to say something. After a moment, he began to worry. England always had something to say, even if it was weird or outrageous, and the silence was freaking Prussia out. _

_Finally, England turned around, and looked defiantly into Prussia's red eyes. "We go on. We never talk of this." Prussia's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "But… shouldn't ve tell the others? They deserve to know… for all ve know, vhat ve are doing isn't even by our vill. I mean, that's fucked up. They need to know, understand…" England was already shaking his head before Prussia finished. "No, they don't." _

_Prussia snorted, incredulous and a bit angry. "Vhat do you mean? Of course they deserve to know." England glared at Prussia, and his voice came out hard. "Look, Prussia, I'm going to say this once. We know about this, right? Terentia, this bloody wall, the dolls, everything that she explained and that we saw, we know. However, we do not understand. We do not its purpose, why, how, or any of that. Though I regret not doing so, I should have asked Terentia when I had the chance… _

_Why should we confuse and make the others worry even more? We are barely now starting to understand a bit more of this place. With this information though, it would bring us back to square one." Prussia stared at England, feeling surprised. He hadn't thought of that, and he sighed in response. "This is harder than I thought," Prussia muttered, as England continued his rant. _

"_Even without that fact, telling the others of this would eventually make us doubt each other. We would become paranoid of each other, and not trust in each other's judgment, all because we know someone could be controlling us. Do you want that? Do you want us to fall apart when we barely getting the hang of this?" These last words were shouted with anger at Prussia. England's face was bright red, but it wasn't with embarrassment. _

_After thinking about it, Prussia nodded. "I understand your reasoning, England, and I'm going to trust your judgment on this matter." England nodded, before looking away. "However," Prussia continued, "I do not like this, and something tells me ve vill have to tell the others eventually."_

_England turned back and stared at Prussia, as if almost surprised at the words that had come out of his mouth. "Vhat? I can talk vell vhen I vant to." Prussia said, pouting a bit. _

_After a moment, a smile slowly grew on England's face, and he chuckled quietly to himself. Prussia was confused at this, but didn't have any time to think about it before England began to rub his hands together, making a slight _slap_ sound. "All right then, it is agreed. We will never talk of this, or at least until we figure things out more." Prussia grunted in agreement. _

"_To make things seem more normal, I think we should just stop talking to each other too, unless it's really important." England said, looking at the wall. "If one of us hears from Terentia or anything, we should the other, but other than that…" _

_"Sure, it's not I vant to talk to your sorry-ass." Prussia said, smirking. "Fine." England said. "Let's go back to the room then. There's nothing more we can do here." Prussia nodded, and they walked away from the wall. _

Prussia shook his head, getting rid of the memory, as his eyes focused on what was in front of him. His reflected red eyes stared back at him, as if accusing him, voicing his own inner emotions. Prussia looked away from the mirror, and sighed.

Who knows how much time had gone by since that conversation? In truth, it made him uncomfortable. Just the fact that he knew something that could help the countries' survival disturbed him deeply. He was keeping secrets from them, from his brother, his family. And now… he didn't know what to do.

He was fighting with himself, whether or not to tell the other countries, and break England's and his agreement. "Vhat do I do? I can't keep to myself, not anymore. I need to know the other's opinions, and I have no one to talk about this vith. I mean, England hasn't spoken to me since that day." Prussia said out loud.

True to his word, England stopped talking to Prussia completely. It was like England was avoiding Prussia on purpose, even though that did seem a bit impossible considering how small the room that they all shared was. "I need to know… understand. To just talk to someone about this… is this how Italy felt vhen he vas the only one who knew about all this?" Prussia muttered, as he closed his eyes.

_Do not worry. More will be revealed soon. _

He gasped as his eyes whipped open. _No vay…_ "Terentia?" Prussia said out loud, immediately recognizing the melodious voice in his head.

It was as if she never spoke. There was no other noise, except for the sound of the bench groaning under Prussia's weight. He waited, but Terentia didn't say anything more.

**Heheh... I almost lost this story, due to the fact my UBS DRIVE got washed, but it works like new, so, I posted this story. Another cliff hanger, hah! X3 After, I'm going to be following the plot of Heta-Oni, so it may take a while for me to re-watch it all. XP Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, and tell me what your opinions are! Well, good-bye lovies!**


	7. A Forgotten Memory

**Hey you guys! Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have favorited and put a story alert on this. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. **

**Okay, so unless for some reason you haven't watched Heta-Oni, this is fr****om Episode 11, second part. Just below is a summarization of that episode (Is it really? Read! X3) and my own writing. The Italics is from the episode/Prussia's memory, and the ****regular font is his own thinking. Just in case some of you haven't realized, this fanfic began on Episode 12, when the countries fall asleep, etc. I hope you understand how I made the format of this chapter, if not, just message me or review and I'll explain. The '...' parts are parts of the episode I choose to not write, but I hope you still understand. I chose not to put so much 'accents' in this chapter, like Japan's way of not saying 'l' or China's 'aru', but I did do that for Prussia's and Germany's parts, but again hopefully you'll still be able to comprehend it all. **

**I think the perfect song for this chapter is **Dance 'Round the Memory Tree by Oren Lavie. **If you read below, you'll understand why I think this is a perfect song for this. I h****ope it isn't too confusing. Now, after this extremely long Author's Note, ****e****njoy the chapter!**

"_Congratulations! Congralutions!"_

_Terentia's giggling and cheery repeating words were echoing around Prussia's head as he followed the other countries up the stairs. _

_Verdammt… vhat the hell is this voice? _

… Vhy am I the only one who can hear Terentia like this? _Prussia wondered, not sure if it was him in the dream or just him in the past thinking these words…_

...

"_Oh, I know!" America's always cheerful face appeared. _

"_Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Canada whispered, looking at his brother in a suspicious manner. _

"_Let's form an alliance! A testimony of our new bond, without any relation to the Allies or the Axis or even the neutral nations, but to all of us who are here!" Prussia grinned in an approving manner. "Ooh, sounds interesting, I approve." He said, feeling glad a resolution could be made between him and the countries before him. _

_Japan nodded in agreement. "I am of the same opinion as America. Let's do it." He turned his head to the Italians. "Did we form an alliance before?" He asked. The South Italian shook his head. "No, not as far as I know. … I approve too."_

_Prussia quickly noticed when North Italy didn't agree with his brother that no, they hadn't made an alliance before. Maybe he didn't hear? Prussia thought as he turned his attention elsewhere..._

_Germany looked thoughtful as he began to list off the statements that should be in the alliance. "Hmm. Vell, first of all… believe in one another. Help one another. Rely on one another. Also, escape all together… That's all!" _

The present Prussia beamed at his younger brother's words. So blunt, Prussia thought with a certain pride.

… _America smiled as he looked down at the paper before him. "There! Now we just have to sign it."__… _

_A thick Russian accent rang out as Prussia looked down to the table. "Sorry, I'm really going to put a wet blanket on it, but we're nations, and we're arbitrarily to form an alliance with so many nations… It doesn't feel right…"_

_A familiar British face wore a frown as he spoke. "But our signatures will only be valid inside this house, right?" _

"_Yes, that's the problem, forming an alliance here. I mean, we don't know who might get their hands on it…" The Russian man argued, a neutral look on his face. "We'll leave it in this strange place where God-knows-who might see it…" _

_Prussia stayed silent as his brother agreed with the Russian man. _

_Italy's face had a downcast look as he uttered the next words. "So, we really can't make an alliance…" _

_Russia assured the others that he would love to make the alliance, but they had to think of the nations they bore on their shoulders. _

_France and Japan agreed that they too would like to form an alliance, but… to be just human for once… _

"_Japan?" The North Italian said, worry in his golden eyes as he looked at __the Japanese man, because__ his words __had sudd__enly faltered._

_The Japanese man's face suddenly lit up as a brilliant thought came to his mind. "I have an idea. Let's form an alliance, not as nations, but as humans!" _

_Prussia got confused, staring at the Japanese man. "As humans? Vhat do you mean?" _

_Japan nodded, "Let's sign this paper as the humans we are now. In other words, we could come up with human names for ourselves and sign with them…" The Canadian nodded in agreement, smiling as he reasoned with Japan's words. _

_The South Italian looked to his brother for agreement, and the other was clearly ecstatic. "Yes, I approve! If we do that, we can form an alliance!" North Italy beamed at his brother and at Germany. Prussia smiled at the scene, as he realized it reminded him of memories long ago… _

_As he turned his attention away, Prussia looked at the countries around him as they began to say names. "Alfred F. Jones!" "Matthew Williams." "Wang Yao." _

_Prussia beamed as he let the others know his 'human' name. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! How's that?" Pretty awesome, huh?" He said, scratching the paper with the pen, and passed the paper down, letting the others say their names and sign too._

Prussia chuckled at himself, before the grin left as a new thought entered his mind. How was it that Terentia knew our names? He thought, watching quietly as his memory passed by.

_The countries began to accidently mix up their names, and Prussia chuckled at the ridiculous names North Italy came up with, trying to remember Germany's 'human' name. "Lutz! That's hilarious! It makes him sound like a completely different guy! Right, Lutz?__" Germany looked at his brother in exasperation. _

"_Can you please stop smirking and taunting me?" The German replied, as the Russian began to chuckle at the awkwardness. "This is pretty awkward… but I'm sure that these names will never change, no matter what." _

_Canada smiled as he spoke. "That's right. With this, even after we get out of this house, we can still continue to be bound to this alliance as humans…" Japan nodded and continued to check the document, accidently offending the British man by calling him the wrong name when he asked Japan what was wrong with it. _

_Prussia laughed, "That's the second time he got your name wrong!" He was about to continue when a sharp pain hit his stomach. "Ow, my stomach hurts!" Prussia said, grabbing his abdomen. Ignoring his brother, __Germany rolled his eyes as he watched the countries around him. _

"_I'm surrounded by children." He muttered, crossing his arms. The North Italian nodded, before talking. "But you know…" The German turned to look at Italy, as he continued talking. "I__t's been so long since it was this noisy and fun~ … This is fun, isn't it, Louis?" Prussia waited for Germany to correct Italy on his name, but was surprised to hear him agree with him. "Yes, it is." Germany said softly, smiling._

_Prussia smiled at them, but then-_

_A silent gasp left his mouth as another sharp pain hit him. Germany looked away from the North Italian to see Prussia's pained face. Concern touched his icy blue eyes as he asked his Prussian brother what was wrong. Prussia didn't want to alarm him, so quickly lied about what was disturbing him. "Hm? Oh… nothing. I'll go take a bath. I guess I'm a little tired." Prussia __said, trying to not let the pain show on his face. Germany nodded, before turning back to talk to Italy. _

_Prussia nodded to himself before stiffly walking to the bathroom, noticing as France and Spain gave him confused looks. He ignored them, and once stepping inside, __quickly closed the bathroom door behind him. _

_Once the door was closed, Prussia dropped the act. _

_He let out a shuddered gasp as he grabbed at his chest. Vhat the hell? My heart shouldn't be beating this fast… Prussia thought, before a realization came to him. Am I going to die?_

_A growl escaped is lips as he thought this. "Verdammt! Vell, fuck it! As if I'd let myself die!" He whispered, a second later giving out a groan as the pain in his heart got stronger. _

"_I still have to protect my people… and my brother!" He said out loud, but he already felt his consciousness getting weaker. _

_Prussia grimaced as he clawed at his heart, wondering why it was beating so fast. _

_Why does it hurt so much, Prussia thought painfully as he started to gasp for air. He leaned against the doorway, trying to find some kind of support for his weakening body. Why do I feel so… dead?_

What? This isn't my memory… no, where is Japan? Prussia realized, red eyes widening in surprise. He is supposed to knock on the door by now, to tell me about the other countries arguing about the sleeping arrangements, Prussia thought. He observed in panic as he saw himself fall to the ground.

_As a weak breath left his parted lips, Prussia fell to the ground, feeling worse than ever before. "Oh gott… vhy?" Prussia muttered softly, before letting out a yelp of pain._

Prussia shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening. How can this be? He thought, watching himself give out silent screams, twisting and twitching in pain as it began to spread from Prussia's heart to his whole body.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared in the bathroom, and Prussia listened in shock as Terentia's voice hit his mind.

"_Prussia, I told you before… I'm sorry. If I had a choice, I wouldn't kill you" _

_The Prussian man shook his head, clearly seeing something else that wasn't there. "You… it can't be…" He said, looking into the light. "T-terentia..." He gave the light a weak smile, as if she was standing in it. "I'm G-gilbert now." He said softly, his voice sounding painful._

"_No, Prussia… it's over." Terentia whispered softly. _

A vision flashed before Prussia's eyes, and he watched as Terentia, with tears falling down her face, stabbed the Prussian voo-doo doll with a needle, right in the heart.

Prussia gave out a gasp as he watched himself give out a final cry and suddenly just stop moving. As he watched, for some reason he began to feel empty inside. Prussia leaned over himself, looking into his red eyes as the light in them began to fade away.

"_I never thought I'd see her again…" Prussia happily thought weakly, before allowing the darkness to take him. _

* * *

><p>A loud clang met his ears, and with panic Prussia sat up, taking short breathes as he looked around the misty bathroom. As he began to breathe normally, he remembered that he had taken refuge in the bathroom, to think for a while.<p>

Prussia had accidently fallen asleep, as he realized a second later. Prussia thought aloud, "Vhat vas that...?", before looking down to see his rusty sword on the floor. I guess it must have fallen to the ground, Prussia thought with relief. That would explain that clang from before, Prussia rationalized as he stood up from the creaky bench. _But…_ he rubbed at his chest, right where his heart was.

"It vas so real…" He said out loud, looking up at the foggy ceiling. _And I know it wasn't just a dream… it was a memory, wasn't it?_

Somehow, Prussia knew that it had actually happened. Maybe it was just a dream, but it was too real and too realistic for Prussia's liking. _I know I have heard that voice before…_ _and my past self just confirmed it. _

"But… who is she? How is it that I know her? Vhat loop vas that?" Prussia thought out loud, staring at his sword.

As he thought, he finaly just shook his head. "No, I can't vorry about this right now..." With a determined look, Prussia swiftly picked up his sword and placed it in his scabbard.

_I need to tell England what Terentia just told me*… and my memory. _

Prussia walked out of the bathroom, and marched over to where England was, ready to tell him what had happened.

**The '*' is from the last chapter, just in case you forgot. X3 Confused? Don't be, I'll reveal all of this as the story goes on. I hope you liked it, and review please! I must know your thoughts. I will try to update as soon as I can. Okay, well bye-bye lovies!**


	8. Fading Screen

**Thanks for bearing with me you guys. I appreciate the 'favorites'. ^^ Now, like I said before, I will now be following the plot of Heta-Oni, which means I will have to be writing out the episodes as I go along. Whenever there is an ' * ' sign, it means after that will be the particular episode I am writing in. For example, this chapter finishes Episode 12 in Heta-Oni. I will be continuing with the plot though, so don't worry. Okay, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and review to tell me what you think!**

The knife England had been using to cook was in mid-air over the cutting board, as England was staring at Prussia in surprise as he had finished telling the Brit all that had happened to him. His green eyes were wide with disbelief as he stuttered out his next words. "W-what did you s-say?" England said, not sure if he had heard the Prussian man correctly.

"You heard me, England," Prussia replied as he slowly leaned back on the kitchen counter, his eyes wide as well. "Terentia spoke to me! After all this time! And, that memory…" Prussia's eyes glazed over as he replayed that horrible dream in his mind.

"England," he finally said in a grave tone, his red eyes focused again, "I'm telling you, it was real. I felt it... I know it was real."

England set down the knife with a confused expression on his face, trying to take everything in. "This doesn't make sense… it just doesn't." He said softly.

"How can you say that?" Prussia exclaimed loudly, getting a few wary looks from the other countries in the room. Prussia noticed and lowered his voice as he continued. "You weren't there when it happened, neither of them!"

Raising his hands up slightly in defense, England spoke. "I didn't mean it in that manner, Prussia. I am simply saying that I find it funny that you had that dream..."

Prussia's voice raised an octave as he continued talking. "What do you mean! She told me more would be revealed, and I suddenly had that dream! Why wouldn't it be from her?"

By now, the other countries were sending the pair confused looks at what was happening. The British man noted this, and quickly shook his head as he grabbed Prussia failing arms, trying to calm him down.

"I know, Prussia, I know. But it could have just been a simple dream…" England said softly, trying to get the Prussian man to think about the possibilities.

Prussia looked forward in shock, not really seeing the British man's face. The Prussian man's body went slightly limp; all of his antics fell as he let those words sink in. _A simple dream…_

"I didn't think of that…" Prussia softly said, the shock slowly wearing off.

England sighed, glad that Prussia was calm again. "You never thought of it… that's what I am saying, Prussia; you never know." England said, still holding down Prussia's arms.

Prussia nodded in agreement, and England let go of his arms with a wary look.

England crossed his arms nervously as he looked over to the other countries, and with a sigh of relief noticed they weren't looking their way anymore. _Good thing; they just cannot know yet about this_, England thought.

After a moment, the British man asked, "How do you not know it was just dream? Anyone can dream that sort of thing…"

Prussia put a hand over his heart, remembering the empty feeling of before. "No, it was a real memory." He said after a moment, his voice serious.

With a sigh, England turned back to the cutting board and picked the knife up again. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see… won't we?" He said as he continued to cut the vegetables the Brit was going to use for the scones he was cooking.

Prussia nodded, before turning back to see France waving him over. "Ah, right, I got to see if the reception is working…" Prussia muttered, and walked over to France.

With a nod, the Prussian man acknowledged the French man as he spoke to someone over the phone. France just nodded back as he continued his conversation. Well, let's see if this works, Prussia thought as he flipped open his phone.

What was on the screen surprised Prussia, and he closed and opened it again to make sure the phone had gotten it right, but it was still the same. Prussia's eyes widened as he recognized what was on the screen. "Vhat the hell…" Prussia said softly.

Suddenly, the screen corrected itself, displaying his usual background. He quickly snapped close his phone, slightly freaking out. With a wary expression, Prussia whipped open his phone, and with relief saw that the background picture was still the same one as always.

With a sigh, Prussia shook his head, thinking maybe he had been seeing things.

Prussia looked in the bottom right corner on the screen, checking to make sure the reception was okay. "Vhat!" Prussia exclaimed as he saw what it showed. He stared angrily at his phone as the screen displayed that there was no reception. Dammit, Prussia thought with distaste as France with a confused expression set down his phone.

"Agh, Austria was just about to hand me over to Seychelles when the connection broke… 'zis is stupid…" France muttered as he glanced over his phone, checking again if the connection maybe in those few seconds had fixed itself.

Japan came over and asked what was going on. Prussia sighed as he responded. "The reception is bad and we can't contact the outside world. We'll have to wait awhile." Japan nodded, before Prussia continued on. "If Italy and the others ask for help, this time we'll all leave together." Japan nodded again in an understanding manner before turning to speak with France.

What was that? Prussia thought, staring at his phone thoughtfully as the other two conversed. The screen for a moment there…

"Hey France," Prussia said, and France, since Japan had left, looked up.

"Yes?" The French man questioned.

"The monster… it doesn't know about the whole calling thing... does he?" Prussia asked nonchalantly. France looked at Prussia, a perplexed expression on his face. Prussia waited for an answer, slowly fingering the phone was in his hand. A beep that sounded a lot like a cell phone rang out, but Prussia ignored as he waited for France to say something. Finally, with a sigh, France turned back to his phone. "I do not know, Prussia. All we can do is try to contact the others..."

"Countries!" A voice suddenly rang out.

Everyone turned to see Japan standing in the center of the room, his phone open in his palm. "Italy called." Japan said, pocketing two items into his pocket. "They found something that could help us."

Prussia and England glanced over to each other, the same thought running through their minds.

Could they have found… Terentia?

...

With sighs of relief as the group walked into the room, both Prussia and England saw that all that the Italians, Germany, and Spain had found was a weird white creature that suspiciously looked like America's face.

*Japan spoke, his expression neutral as he apologized. "Sorry it took us so long to come." Germany shook his head as he responded, "No, we've also been through a lot." Germany said, a look of relief on his face. "I'm rather thankful that we're all together." Japan nodded, and quickly set out the food Italy had asked him to bring.

Romano's eyes widened in surprise as he saw all of the food Japan had brought. "Woah." He said, his mouth agape, "You sure brought a lot. We just needed something to tempt it with."

The white creature squealed in response, surprising the countries near it.

Rubbing his hands together nervously, Italy told the rest what they had found. "And we also found a clock." Italy said softly. "We haven't broken the one in this room yet. We weren't sure we should…" The countries that had arrived later looked at him, confused. Italy shrugged with the forming of a smile on his face, "I think you already know this, but we're going to get out very soon." With those words, a smile came onto everyone's faces.

Italy's smile was the widest of them all, as Prussia noticed. Why wouldn't he be? Prussia thought happily. We're finally going to get out of here after all...

"There's no need to see memories from the past anymore," Italy said with a determined tone, "and Austria and the others are taking care of things outside."

Germany was looking down to the ground, a serious yet thoughtful expression on his face. America was the first to notice it. "Germany?" He questioned, "What's the matter?" Germany looked up, surprised that someone had noticed how he was feeling. "Eh, nothing, I was just wondering…" Germany turned to look at the gathered countries around him. "Why don't I see any memories from the past? Isn't that odd? I'm the only one…"

Italy turned back to him with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Oh, right. I've always wondered about that too." He looked up as he began to go through the loops, thinking. "What time loop was it…?" Germany looked at Italy, a perplexed look on his face. Italy explained what he was doing. "You see, America said that the memories were just forgotten, but they hadn't disappeared. So, you should still have them, Germany."

Romano looked back to his brother. "Maybe they're being passed on?" He offered. Prussia, who had been staring at the white creature, looked up in surprise. "Passed on?" Prussia said. Romano nodded, "What I mean is, maybe Potato Head is just like Veneziano? Some of Veneziano's memories were passed on to me and we shared them. Because we're very close." The listening countries nodded in agreement, and Romano continued. "In Potato Head's case, maybe all of his memories are being passed on to… someone?"

"But then… who on Earth could that be?" Italy said, looking over the faces in the room.

"Prussia?'

The mentioned Prussian man raised his hands in defense, sputtering out his reply, "M-me? But I haven't got any of West's memories!" England scoffed, "Nah, I don't think it's you…" Prussia glared at the English man as France spoke. "Someone so close to Germany… that his memories are being passed on to them… All of his memories, at that…"

Spain's eyes widened as he seemed to understand where the French man was getting at. "Or someone who matches his wavelength an awful lot…" He said softly. Germany looked at France and Spain, perplexed "They have all of my memories?" Germany said. "But… someone like that- I don't-" Italy was silent as he looked away from the countries. Romano noticed Italy's sudden silence. "Veneziano?" Romano asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Italy wasn't listening to Romano, thinking aloud. "Could it be…? No… it can't be…" Prussia finally pieced everything together, as he leaned back on the wall behind him. "Italy…" He said, France echoing him. Italy looked up, staring into Germany's icy blue eyes. "That's-"

Possible, Prussia finished for him, feeling hurt.

I am not even close to my own brother…

**Hope it made sense you guys! I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon. BloodsuckerHater out!**


	9. And Even Still Preview

**Okay, I know I am a horrible updater, but five freaking months? This is bloody ridiculous! Peeps, I'm sorry, I truly am. The worse part is that even after all this time, I don't even have a full chapter for you guys. T-T I really am so SO sorry! *imagine me on my knees* I hope y'all can forgive me! Life has been hectic as always, and with summer HW and such...yeah, still no excuse. I promise that I'll have a full chapter for you all within the next two to six weeks. *crosses fingers and hopes for it to be true* I am only giving you guys this because I won't be able to post anything for a while because of no internet connection and it makes me feel even worse that you guys haven't gotten anything from me in almost HALF a year. Rawr! **

**As for all of you who have favorited and story alert'd this story, thank you so much! ^^ Those e-mails really have been giving me a kick. Sadly, not enough to get this full to you guys. :( But don't worry, it will come out soon!**

**Lovies, just in case to refresh your memory, the ' * ' sign means it's part of an episode, like this chapter will be of Episode 13. Okay, I think that was it. Enjoy the (very short) chapter! :**

**I don't own Heta-Oni or the translations, they were all provided by SotetAG!**

*England and Japan mused as they stood before the white creature that squealed occasionally in frustration, or perhaps hunger as they had thought, as it shifted it's little sphere-like body around in the hole that was in wall. Japan sighed quietly as he bent down before the creature, offering it a small piece of food that was in the palm of his hand. If possible, the creature squealed louder as it turned it's face away from the offer being given.

Scratching his head in confusion, England sighed also as Japan stood up. Why doesn't it accept it? The British man thought in disdain.

"It won't eat," Japan said quietly, "it obstinately refuses to." He turned to the man next to him.

"Since we went through all the trouble to bring it food, should we force it to eat?"

England shrugged, not sure what to say. "Maybe the food is too good for it to take?" He offered. Where is there always bad food? England thought to himself.

The Brit turned, looking at the taller blonde man next to him. "America, didn't you bring anything else?" He asked him, hoping he would have something that would entice the creature to eat.

America, who had been straightening his glasses, looked at the British man. "What, you mean inside my hero pockets?" He said proudly, reaching toward the inside of his said pockets. He dug around for a bit, before pulling something out.

"All I have is a withered raw cabbage." America showed the two countries before him the cabbage. It wasn't really all that appealing, the outer skins already beginning to look a bit brown. England stared at the vegetable, for a small moment thinking about how many scones he could make with it. Before the thought could reach farther though, the Brit shook his head, getting rid of it.

I can't believe I just thought that, the Brit thought with surprise as he chuckled quietly.

Across the room, standing next to the Northern Italian, Prussia stood with his arms crossed, hearing the conversations taking place around him. In the corner with the white thingy, as Prussia stubbornly called it, he observed as Japan, England, and America attempted to give the creature something to eat. It seemed as if every try was as unfruitful as the next.

In the other corner, he could hear his German brother asking Romano if he thought it was possible that the memories of Italy were being passed onto him. With a small saddened sigh, Prussia looked away, moving on to another conversation. He turned, and questionably looked at the Italian's face. Italy's eyes were downcast and clouded, and his mouth was a upside down smile. It was clear he was thinking about something.

Perhaps about the memories also? Prussia thought.

The French man also noticed Italy's gloomy expression. "Italy, are you alright?" He questioned, and that took the Italian out of his thoughts.

"France..." Italy began, but it seemed as if he couldn't complete what he was trying to convey.

"This isn't like you." France said softly, "That expression doesn't suit your face!" Italy didn't seem that bothered by this exclamation. France saw this and tried another approach.

"Even if it's just for a moment, can't you just smile-"

"Listen, France." Italy said, avoiding the French man's eyes as he interrupted him.

Pressing his lips together, France answered him. "Hm, what?"

Italy crossed his arms nervously, before finally settling on grabbing his hands behind his back. "If you hadn't told me back then… I think I'd have been waiting for him all this time… to this day." He said quietly with a somewhat faraway look of longing deep inside his golden eyes.

Not knowing what to say for a moment, France softly said the county's name before him. "…Italy…"

Realizing his mistake a bit too late, Italy chuckled without humor. "Well, 'to this day' would be impossible. Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

France nodded, not bothered with the past in-correction. "No… it's all right…"

Prussia looked at these two, noticing the sudden silence between them, not really noticing as Spain drifted over to where the trio was.

Finally, the Italian spoke.

"France, can I ask you something?" The French man nodded.

Seeming as if he was trying to put his thoughts into words, Italy spoke with pauses. "… If there was someone I didn't want to forget me again… what should I do? … If you all forgot about me and asked me, 'Who are you?', …what should I do?"

The French man's face quickly went through an array of expressions, before ending on one of confusion. He opened and closed his mouth, but not a single syllable left his lips. He sighed quietly before trying again. "Well, your…ass?…er, no, I mean…"

**Sadly, that's all I have for you. Hopefully this will be enough for you guys just a LITTLE bit longer. ^^; I am so sorry.** **So, in all, this is just a preview of what's happening in the real full chapter.** **Just hold on a little longer and I promise this one will be the longest chapter yet! :) Thanks for all the support and I'll 'see' you in the full chapter lovies!**

**BloodsuckerHater out!**


End file.
